


Happy Birthday

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Loving Marriage, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Darrow wakes up early to celebrate his birthday with his friends, but Virginia has a present planned for the two as they retreat to their room.





	Happy Birthday

It had been a long day. Darrow had been woken up at an ungodly hour to the face of his best friend more or less bouncing on top of his body, Sevro’s red eyes wild with excitement as he threw away the blankets. The cold had swept over Darrow as he groggily sat up, unable to hear much other than broken singing wishing him a happy birthday. Throwing his pillow at the other, Darrow had groaned as he tried to lay back, let sleep take him for another hour or two to be ready for the day ahead of him. Not that he thought he would succeed, Sevro already throwing the pillow to the floor and dragging him out of the bed. 

Walking into the kitchen after scrambling to his legs, he had been greeted by a wonderful sight of the best breakfast this side of the Sun, all prepared by a frantic Victra as she herself paused to wish him a happy birthday. Smiling, Darrow had seated himself ext to Virginia, kiss her gently on the cheek and served himself something to eat.

Barely swallowing down the last mouthful, Darrow was already back on his legs, Sevro pushing him out of the room to get dressed. The rest of the day was as chaotic, a big treasure hunt organised by the Howlers, wishes and presents given to him from all directions. He barely had time to thank anyone before the next was on him. Taking some time to speak with his mother, he felt the well-earned rest wash over him. Then the party began, drinks all around, dancing and cheering people. It had been loud, crazy; and over all, it had been a great deal of fun. 

But needless to say, Darrow was exhausted. He left after the peak of the celebrations, retreating to his and Virginia’s bedroom and slumping down on the bed. Joining him just a few minutes later, his wife walked through the door with an apologetic smile.

“I tried to tell Sevro it wasn’t necessary,” she began. Darrow started protesting, cutting her off with a smile himself. 

“No, no! It was fun! Wouldn’t expect less from Ares himself to be honest.” And he told the truth. Though it had been a hell of a day, it had been the most fun he had gotten for a long time. A lot of planning had gone into it, he was sure, and the end result was great. How much his friends cared about him made his heart swell.

Virginia stalked over to him, gentle steps before stopping in front of him. Darrow placed his arms around her waist, hugging her close and nuzzling his face into her stomach for some comfort, some warmth. Her hand stroked him over the hair, her movements slow and soothing. With a little force, he pulled her down to sit in his lap, taking a good look at his wife’s face. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly, her cheeks a rosy colour from the party they had just left. Faint music was still heard from outside, the windows blocking most of it. 

Gently, Darrow ran his hands through her hair, combing it back behind her ears and sliding his fingers smoothly down the locks. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers, a slow kiss to end a great day. It tasted sweet, her movements matching his like they were made for one another, and perhaps they were. She smiled against his lips and pulled back, staying close to him. 

“You know, I never got to give you a present,” Virginia leaned in to whisper in his ear. Her voice was slow, dripping with sensuality and love. Immediately Darrow felt a little more awake, a grin on his lips. 

“I didn’t expect anything, my Love.” He caught a wiff of her hair, the scent filling his nostrils. Hand rubbing gently up and down the thighs on top of his own.

Virginia chuckled, her laugh coming out in quiet huffs and she leaned back. With a steady gaze, she guided one of his hands to her back. His hand dwarfed hers, but the delicate grip kept him from wandering as it was placed at the edge of her dress, the zipper in the middle of his palm. 

With finesse he pulled it down, the garment falling down her shoulders slowly as he kept unzipping it. Virginia made rolled her shoulders to keep it going, the fabric flowing down her arms and chest like whispy clouds in the sky. He wetted his lips as he helped her with the rest, the dress pooling in her lap to reveal her body. 

She was dressed in a deep red bra, the colour contouring her forms in an almost magical way. The see-through lace wrapped around a silk base, thin layers of the fabric going down to the piece underneath. The bra pushed up her breasts, the perky nipples sticking out slightly under the garment. Darrow smiled and helped her stand up to rid her of the dress, it falling to the floor in a small pile next to the bed. 

She sat back down, the rest of her lingerie at display. The lace linked up with her panties, the rich red hugging her hips with intricate flowery pattern. The rest was of the same silk, covering up her smooth skin in a sensual way. His hand returned to her thigh, stroking her in slow motions up and down. 

“You are beautiful,” Darrow whispered, his face dipping down to kiss at her collarbone. The touch of his lips made Virginia let out a content sigh above his head, her own hands wandering down to open up the shirt he was wearing. The shirt slid off his chest easily, joining the dress on the floor. 

His mouth searches her body down to kiss at her breasts, the skin unbelievably sweet and soft under his lips. His right hand came up to feel at the other one, cupping her body in his palm as he tasted her skin. Slowly he massaged her body, feeling the way she moved with him and guided his hips to follow. The rhythm was sensual, the light from the moons shining in through the curtains to frame her silhouette. 

Delicate fingers worked with the buttons on his pants, opening them up to free his member from the strain. She stroked him in gentle motions, hand gliding over his underwear at an agonising pace. She hooked her other hand around the hem, releasing his cock into the cold air of the room, a shiver running down his spine. Excitedly, Darrow picked up the pace, prompting Virginias hand stroking him to hardness to do the same. They rocked on the edge of the bed as his mouth and hand were occupied, the right one slipping under the bra to feel at her properly. 

Moving back slightly, Darrow met Virginias eyes. His left hand ghosted over her hips, slipping under the lace to take off the fabric. 

“Don’t want to ruin them,” he mumbled, Virginia nodding. She sat up to her knees to help him slide them off, down her soft thighs and pst her knees. She sat back down when they as well fell to the floor. 

Taking in the sight, Darrow’s cock twitched under her fingers. His left hand came to rub at her front, gliding down to where the panties had obstructed his view. His thumb rubbed at her clit in slow circles, Virginia’s hips helping him along. She rocked herself on his lap for a few minutes, the two entwined in a deep kiss. His own member was now fully erect, beads of pre sliding down to be caught by his wife’s hand to help with the glide. 

She sat back to her knees slightly, angling her body to rub her folds along his length. The action sent shivers down his back, his sensitive skin reacting to the stimulation. He felt warmth enveloping the head, her body sliding down his member slowly. Sighing into the kiss, Darrow let his hands fall to Virginia’s hips, guiding her body down. 

Witch a moan, she thrust herself up slightly, sitting back down to take more of him into her. She kept on going a for a few minutes, their mouths growing hungrier by the second. With a gasp, she was fully seated in his lap. They both stayed still for a few moments, heads swimming in the pleasure. 

Waiting until Virginia started moving up his length, Darrow used as much of his brain as possible to not move, to not thrust up into the heat around him. When her body finally rose, he let out a low growl in the back of his throat, his thighs twitching to move. 

Settling in a rhythm, she bounced on his lap in slow motions, Darrow matching her with shallow thrusts. The air was warm around them, their bodies heating up the room as lust clouded their brains. Contently, Darrow picked up the speed, a high moan pressed against his lips as he did. 

They kept going, Virginia now riding him in earnest as her breasts bounced on her chest, each thrust helping them bob up and down. Darrow reached around with one of his hands to unclasp the bra, the silky fabric guiding him as his closed eyes were focused on lapping at her lips. This too fell to the floor, joining the heap for the morning. 

With free mobility over her soft skin, Darrow cupped at her breast again, moulding them in his palm as it filled his hand. His mouth left Virginia’s to travel down her long neck, latching on to kiss and such at her delicate skin. She let out another moan along his own, their bodies now thrusting quickly against each other. 

Virginia’s arms held on tight to his shoulders, her head bowed down to rest in the crook of his neck. They both were close, chasing the sweet release in each other. 

“Ah-... Darrow...” Her voice rose an octave, her body clamping down on his length. She stuttered in her movements, seizing up as she came undone in his arms. Speeding up, Darrow felt himself near the edge as he milked her orgasm, the sudden tightness pushing him over. 

With another growl he sucked down on her neck, a bruise forming under his lips as he released inside her. Their thrusts slowed down, coming to a stop after a few seconds as their brains cleared up from the high. Panting against each other’s shoulders, the two held onto their spouse. When their pulses had gone down and Darrow slowly slipped out of her, they met eyes. 

“Happy birthday.” Virginia’s eyes twinkled with live before she kissed him again, body pressed up against his. They settled down under the blankets in a warm embrace and Darrow welcomed sleep to take over his body, whispering the sweetest of love into her skin as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the sweetest ones I’ve made and I truly love it. Hope you did too! 💖


End file.
